Do I Know You?
by Wicked Guardian
Summary: Kenshin decides to walk into Kaoru's life after he ruined it. Kaoru wants nothing more then to get away from him. Trying to make things right with her, Kenshin seeks her out not only to right his wrongs, but to save her from both of their pasts...
1. Chapter 1

Okay.

I'm making my stupid love life into a story. And I'm only doing it because for one, this is the only way I know how to feel a little better about things. I'm going to be twisting things around though. Major twisting will be done.

And it's a negative chapter… but please read… it'll get better, I promise. :)

-

**Do I Know You?**

_Chapter 1_

_-_

I loved twice. I was fooled twice. And by two different men, too.

But my heart hasn't been broken twice. No, that was only once. The second time, it was shattered. Then this dull feeling settled inside of me… it was weird. I could feel nothing and there would be tears bubbling up. But not once have they spilled in three years.

The first and last time I've wept was when I was seventeen. It's a young age to be in love, but that doesn't matter.

My best friend, Himura Kenshin has been there for me since I was twelve. He was fourteen at the time. We met at a fair. The first week we met we were inseparable… and that carried on for four years. When he hit the age fifteen, he was relationship driven. People always told us that we would make a great couple, which caused so many issues. You see, he was dating my friend, Tomoe for almost two years. I thought it was weird at first, since she's two years older then him. They were an odd couple. The first few months they were together, they loved each other. And Tomoe was avoiding me because she thought I had a crush on him. I thought it was funny. I cleared that up by saying that I don't. They would always bicker and argue, break up and get back together in ten minutes. She would always say he was a real asshole, he would say she was too paranoid. It was strange they were together for so long. I gave them advice on how to deal with one another. I did it for my reasons. I didn't want to see them hurting each other.

While this was happening, I was having my own relationship troubles. Akira, my boyfriend from fourteen to fifteen was absolutely sweet to me. But after a few months, he started avoiding me. Slowly, we stopped talking. I loved him and because of that, my heart cracked over time… until it broke. Broken hearts take time to fix. But even after a year, I wasn't over it... I'll get back to that later.

One day, Tomoe hadn't seen Kenshin. Tomoe knew he flirted around a lot, which was the reason why she was paranoid of me. She was my other best friend, yet I knew she held bitterness towards me because I was his number one best friend. Anyway, she finally was able to talk to him and he joked that he was at another girl's house. She took it seriously. They ended up breaking up for good.

That's when things started to get weird.

A month after they broke up and a week after I turned sixteen, Tomoe had stopped talking to me. I had wondered why. Kenshin was going out with one of my other friends, Saya. I didn't like it. Of course, I had a crush on Kenshin, but I didn't know it yet. And I was angry at the two of them for choosing each other. They were all wrong for one another, it made my stomach hurt. Kenshin told me that nothing was wrong, and that if anything were to happen he would talk to me.

And he did.

He hung out with me mostly everyday, telling me everything that went on in his life. I knew Saya didn't like it, but I couldn't deny him his best friend. I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly Tomoe started talking to me again, saying that she knew he didn't like Saya. I tried so hard to tell her he did. Then she changed subject, telling me that I was the one that kept her and Kenshin's relationship up for so long. She told me all the advice I had given them had helped, but it wouldn't last forever. I didn't know whether to be sorry or to be thankful.

It ended up with me being sorry.

Kenshin and Saya had broken up because of me. Saya turned out to hate me, really. Her words were:

"_Thank you, Kaoru, for being such a bitch. I hate you! You always butt into our relationship. Just go die somewhere! I never want to see you again!"_

Okay, like any regular, young teen, I wasn't going put up with that. So I did the stupid thing.

I fought back.

And now we don't talk.

Great move, huh?

Kenshin said he was sorry about everything, for bringing me into his relationships. I forgave him and said it was my fault that it all happened. That Saya was right, I was butting in… but I was only worried. I let it get to me.

After all, we were best friends.

A few months before my seventeenth birthday, Kenshin told me he loved me. I didn't know what to do, so I went to Tomoe for help. She said she had gotten over Kenshin. I was a fool to believe her.

It was awkward when we talked. She would sometimes say catty things that would get me angry, like, "Well I knew Kenshin always liked you. You two are absolutely perfect for each other. He's an asshole, and you're the backstabber." One day I got fed up and asked her what the hell her problem was. She told me she didn't want me knowing, but she couldn't hide it. It turns out that my old best friend, Tomoe, had despised me. Then I knew she wasn't over Kenshin. It hurt the both of us. It hurt her, because her love was in love with her best friend. Me, because I was confused, lost, and she hated me.

Then, as if to scrubs soap into my wounds, she told me that she had saw the other day Akira. He had been hitting on her, and they got together.

Let me tell you, she regretted telling me immediately. No, I didn't cry. I didn't get depressed. Instead, I bitched. I asked questions that were alarmingly blunt, especially for her. She was shocked.

_So, what'd he say?_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_Were you afraid I would find out how much of a backstabbing bitch you are?_

_You're four years older then me. I thought you were the mature one?_

_I always knew you were hiding something… I was your best friend, it isn't my fault your ex likes me._ _**It's your fault because you couldn't hold his interest.**_

She wept, and I walked away. We haven't talked, nor seen each other since. I was too hurt to care about Tomoe and Akira. I pushed them to the back of my mind.

Kenshin was angry at them, too.

He said it was because they hurt me.

From then on he started saying that he loved me. He would never do anything to hurt me. He even promised.

What's the meaning of promises? They're meant to be broken.

I was beginning to love him back, he made me feel happy. Akira was something different compared to him. They were diverse. Akira was happy and kind. Kenshin was dark and private. I was the only one Kenshin let himself fall this hard for. He told me so.

And like a complete fool, I believed him.

He was leading me on. And shortly after my big sixteen, I cried.

There was another girl. One that didn't know him like I did, one that didn't know everything about him. And he chose her over the girl he said he loved. I didn't understand why… why would he just cast me away like that?

But I understood. As my heart fell to pieces, I realized that you can't control love. It's one that can and will never be controlled. I wasn't a bitch about it. When you love someone as much as I love him, you can't deny them of anything.

He asked, "I don't to lose my best friend over something like this…"

I said I would still be his best friend, and that he can still talk to me about anything. I would be happy for him, no matter what happens. By the time I was done, my tears created two waterfalls and I could barely manage to hold it in. His handsome face showed great regret. But I didn't want him to regret anything.

So I smiled. Because I thought I was going to be okay. I thought that over time, I would feel better. _Because I still had my best friend._

And nothing was going to change that.

As days passed He grew more and more worried about me. I could tell. He knew me almost as well as I knew myself. He thought I would throw a fit, threaten him. I did nothing but accept the fact that he's found another person. I wanted him to be happy.

Then he broke the news that he was leaving for college.

My life fell deeper into that black hole.

Himura Kenshin, nineteen years of age, and me at seventeen years of age, had seen the last of each other the day he left for college.

He didn't write to me. He didn't call. He didn't visit. Even as I wrote, I got nothing in return.

I felt stupid. But I figured this situation would be like Akira's. So I pulled my head up, and I walked on.

I, Kamiya Kaoru, am now nineteen years of age. I have many friends, and three people I hope not to see again buried deep in my other memories.

Well, I only hoped. I would find out in time just how much the gods hate me.

-

OKAY, I know this story sounds negative, but trust me; I plan on turning it into an awesome fic.

Just as long as you kind readers… **review**. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Woo!

I made a little mistake in the first chapter. Thank you for pointing it out, alwzyme.

Kaoru was seventeen years old when Kenshin told her about the other girl. I accidentally wrote sixteen at one point, and I'm sorry. :P

Now, the first part of this chapter will be in Kaoru's P.O.V… then, for the rest of the story, it will be in third person. Just so you all won't be confused. And you saw what I typed. For the rest of the story, it's all third person. I needed Kaoru in POV the first chapter, but I'm done after this. Wouldn't you like to hear everyone's side?

I hope that won't be confusing. :3

**Do I Know You?**

_Chapter 2_

"Kaoru, you came!"

I smiled a bit forcefully towards Sano and spoke over the loud music. "Well, I wouldn't say no to my best friend."

The rooster-head grinned towards me. Suddenly, I felt two small arms wrap around my neck from behind. "I thought I was your best friend, Kaoru!"

Misao's tone implied she was joking. My smile widened. Friends could always make someone's mood better. With a pat on her arm, I replied, "Of course."

She giggled and pulled back. I looked around Sano's house. There were people everywhere, some I knew, and others I've never seen in my life. Turning to Sano, I raised a brow. "And you know all these people how?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I Forget."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures."

He offered a playful smile and shrugged again.

"I want to introduce you to a few people," Misao exclaimed. Mentally cringing, I nodded to her. Misao was one of my best friends, but whenever she introduced, she would talk to no end about either one of the people she was introducing.

"Hold on for a moment," I told the bouncy girl. Then I turned to Sano. "Show me to your alcohol, please?" I asked him.

He raised his brow. "Wow. Normally when I offer you say, 'oh no, you dumb rooster head! Alcohol is icky!'" He imitated me poorly, voice cracking on every other word.

I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Tonight's special." But that was only because I almost got fired and I secretly felt miserable.

"So you want to get wasted?"

"Um, okay… when you put it like that…"

Sano took on a mock-stern face. "No, you're going to drink." Grabbing my wrist and ignoring my protests, he pushed past the crowd of people and into his empty kitchen. "Since you're my good friend, I'm going to give you the 'good stuff'," he said as he pulled out a bottle from his fridge.

He held it up to me and I let out a phony gasp. "No way," I drawled. "Beer!"

"Yup." He seemed smug.

I rolled my eyes. Clearly he didn't hear the obvious sarcasm. "I don't want beer, idiot. I bet this is the stuff everyone's drinking out there anyway."

Sano looked down and scratched the back of his head like he just got caught doing something bad. "Megumi has cocktail mixes and vodka and other stuff girls like to drink in that cabinet," he said as he pointed to a cabinet next to the fridge.

"And I thank the gods she lives with you! This place would be hell otherwise."

He scoffed. "Okay, Missy. Just hurry up. You don't want Misao to get impatient."

I reached toward the cabinet then stopped. Sensing my hesitation, he said, "Don't worry. If Megumi gets mad, it'll be at me since I live here, too." Sano grinned. "She's gonna be home soon."

I smiled and nodded. Sano was twenty one years old and Megumi was twenty four. They weren't married, but they lived together. It was odd, but I didn't question their reasons… or motives, for living together.

I didn't want to know either, in fear of emotional scarring.

"Okay, I'll be out here," he said. And with a mischievous smile, he disappeared through the door.

Shaking my head, I reached for the cabinet. Opening it, I froze instantly.

"Damn it, Sano!" I cursed to no one. There was something he failed to tell me. Megumi's cocktail mixes and things were all on the top shelf of the cabinet.

I was too short to reach them.

-

_-Third person p.o.v.-_

-

"Well, this is great," Kaoru muttered to herself. Reaching over the counter, she stood tip-toed, reaching for the mixes in hope.

Didn't work.

Giving up, she called for Sano. She waited for a few moments. No one came through the door.

_I'm gonna kill him. _Kaoru tapped her nails against the counter's cool marble surface.

"This is ridiculous…"

Scowling, she hopped up onto the counter. She prayed no one would come in with her like this. Sitting on the counter now, she twisted and struggled, avoiding the cabinets, until she was kneeling on the hard surface. It was difficult to keep her position like that, since the cabinets were above the counter. If she slipped, she would land some way on the floor.

Sighing, Kaoru bent back until she could grab at the middle shelf of the cabinet. Gripping it, she hoisted herself up so that she was standing. _Megumi's gonna kill me…_

As if on cue, Kaoru heard the kitchen door swing open. She almost lost balance on the counter whirling her head around. Regaining her composure, she slowly turned.

The man, a very tall man, raised one dark brow. His cool blue eyes took in her position.

Kaoru, frustrated said, "What? Never seen someone standing on something other then the floor?"

He lifted his gaze to hers, his pale, but handsome face keeping its stoic mask."Would you like some help?"

"No. I am perfectly capable of getting my own drink, thank you."

His voice carried an undertone of amusement. "I meant actually getting whatever it is you're standing on the counter for. But alright." With that, he turned and walked out after he opened the fridge and got out a beer.

Kaoru bristled. That was kind of rude. Huffing, she turned back to the cabinet. Smiling when she realized she could reach the mixes, her mood suddenly lifted.

Setting them each carefully onto the counter, she hopped off. "Ha."

Then she happily set to work on her drink.

-

"Not even two hours into a party, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"You are too!"

"Do I look drunk to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kaoru giggled and stuck her tongue out at Megumi, who had arrived an hour ago from the hospital. "Whatever you say, fox girl."

Aoshi whispered to Misao. "Maybe someone should take her home."

Misao looked at him. "Good idea."

Kaoru gasped. "You hate me?"

Misao shot Kaoru a for once patient look. "No, I don't hate you. We just think you should go home and sleep…"

Kaoru snorted. "Yeah, alright. You and the ice-block there are whispering to each other. Do you like each other?"

Misao stuttered. Maybe introducing Aoshi to Kaoru when she got drunk wasn't a good idea. "W-we've just met, Kaoru!"

"Well, okay. And Aoshi, I forgive you for being rude to me in the kitchen," Kaoru smiled and patted his shoulder.

He just nodded.

Sano stepped in. "Wise not to argue with her while she's drunk. She'd kill you. Or start bawling her brains out. Trust me, I know."

"Well, something must've happened to get her down today," Megumi suggested.

Kaoru patted her own head. "The boss kicked me out of the café because I smacked a kid. It wasn't my fault! He made me do it!"

"No wonder she wanted to get drunk."

"If she loses this job it'll be the third in four months," Misao informed Aoshi.

"It's so nice of you to talk about my jobs to someone I barely know."

"I know."

Kaoru huffed.

"Maybe I should take you home, Kaoru." Sano's voice was firm.

"Do you have to sound like that?" Kaoru asked, sounding exasperated. "God, you're reminding me of Kenshin!"

"Who?"

"Someone I used to know," she said eyes suddenly glossy. "Okay, I want to go home now, Sano." Kaoru's mood had dropped once she had mentioned him...

Sano nodded then turned to Megumi. "I'll be back," he told her, pecking her cheek. "C'mon, Kaoru." He led her through the crowd and out the front door after Kaoru said bye to the rest of them.

"You know," Kaoru suddenly giggled, "wouldn't it help you if you knew where my car was?"

Sano's brow furrowed. "Er, right. Where's your car?"

"Now why would I want to tell you that?"

"Kaoru…"

The drunken girl sighed and pointed towards her car. Once he managed to get her to give him the keys, he asked, "So. Can I ask you a question, Missy?"

She sighed loudly, stumbling into her car. "What is it, rooster head?"

"Hey now…"

Smiling, the said girl giggled again. "Sorry. What's it you want to ask, Sano?"

He closed the passenger door and ran around to his side. "Who's Kenshin?" he asked once he was settled into the car. Sighing in mild frustration, he adjusted the seat so he could drive comfortable. "Short woman," he muttered absently. Noticing she hadn't said anything, he looked up.

Kaoru glared at the dashboard, tears brimming over the edge. Once, she slammed her fist onto the smooth surface. "Damn it!"

Eyes widening, he stuttered out, "K-Kaoru, what-what's wrong?!"

"Drive," she growled weakly.

And he started to drive.

Sano felt extremely uncomfortable when she freaked. Luckily for him, though, she calmed down after a few minutes. Glancing over to take in her calm features, he let out a puff of relief, and then turned back to the road.

She was silent for a few more moments. "So… what do you want to know about him?"

Sano tensed again. "Well… who is he?"

Again, she fell silent. Looking over at her, he saw the small sad smile that replaced the glare she had before.

_Note to self, _Sano thought warily. _She's an emotional drunk._

"He was my best friend. He was a part of my life. He ruined everything," she said miserably. Sano didn't know what to say, just sped the car up a little. He didn't know how to handle an emotional girl. It scared him enough knowing that this was _Kaoru_…

Kaoru suddenly laughed. It was loud, but had a new edge to it. "I hate red! Did you know that?"

Sano once again pushed on the gas.

-

"You know, I like Dashboard Confessional. They have some awesome songs."

"Really? Sounds like a name for a drive-thru chapel in Vegas."

"Oh, shut up," Kaoru huffed, grabbing her keys from Sano and fumbling with her lock. "Better than Godsmack."

Sano scoffed. "I don't listen to them."

"Surprisingly," Kaoru muttered. She let out a triumphant sound when she got her door open. "See? I'm not that drunk."

"No, you were. You're just sort of sobering up now."

"Uh-oh." Feeling the first wave of nausea, she dropped her purse and coat on the desk next to her apartment door and half ran to the bathroom.

"Shit," Sano muttered, shutting the door and following her to the bathroom.

He spent the next fifteen minutes holding her hair out of her face. "You okay?" he asked after she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth.

"Yeah," she sniffed, feeling better. Managing a weak smile she said, "You can go back now, Sano. Sorry for keeping you…"

"Hey, that's what best friends are for. I'm fine, Missy. I'm just surprised that I'm the responsible one right now," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"You sure you're fine now? Do you need any more help?"

It was Kaoru's turn to grin. "I'm fine. Go home to Megumi and the rest of those crazy party people. Let loose, get drunk. I'm surprised you didn't get drunk already."

"Eh, I'm not one to get drunk easily…"

She squinted. "And yet you're the alcoholic!"

He laughed. "Yep."

"Alright, alright. Enough chatting," Kaoru shooed him into the main room and towards the door. "It's time for you to leave!"

"But…" He looked doubtful.

Kaoru sighed and hugged him. "Thanks, really. Now GO."

"Alright, geez," he said, patting her back lightly. Pulling back, he murmured, "Feel better."

She ignored him. "Have fun," she said before he closed the door. After locking it, she walked to her bedroom to get dressed in something more comfortable. _I'll job hunt once the hangover is done with…_

Brain slightly hazy now, she struggled to get a pair of sweatpants and a large shirt on. She flopped onto her bed and succumbed to sleep immediately.

-

"She hates red, huh?"

"Ha, only after Kenshin left her."

"Hm." Black eyes narrowed into slits as they glared at the apartment's dark window. "She deserved it."

Enishi flinched mockingly. "Oooh that was hostile, Tomoe…"

"I don't care."

"You know, she did lose her job. Have some mercy, sis."

Tomoe's pale features, startlingly beautiful, but usually dead, shifted into a small smile. "It's almost time, Enishi. You know Kenshin is too close. I'm sorry; you'll have to prepare yourself a bit earlier. He moves faster than I could ever predict."

"Don't worry, sis. I have this all planned out. It's going to work fine. Now all I need now is Kaoru's cooperation…" They started to walk along the streets again, done with their spying for the night.

Tomoe reached out and patted his gloved hand. "What would I do without you?" She sighed.

The corners of his turquoise eyes lifted with his crazed smile, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Rot, of course."

-

Just as Kaoru thought, she woke up with a bad headache.

"Stupid Kaoru," she muttered to herself. "You just had to go get drunk last night, when you could just have come straight home and sleep…"

She got into the shower, letting the hot water loosen her muscles. After a while the water started turning cold. She turned it off and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking out into her bedroom, she yawned and rubbed her head.

Once fully dressed, she checked the time. It was early. She can sit around for a little, right?

Just as she thought that, the phone on her night table rang. "Yay," she muttered.

She reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kaoru?"

Her brow furrowed at the deep voice answering her. "This is her. Who is this?"

There was a short pause. After a few moments she heard a small click, and then the line went dead.

"What the hell…?"

Picking the phone up again, she looked at the caller ID. It was a private number. _Weird… _

Then it rang again. When the caller ID showed up, it was private again. Pressing the talk button, she lifted the phone to her ear. "Who is this?"

"Come downstairs."

The voice, now that she paid more attention, sounded strangely familiar. "Why should I-"

He hung up again.

Confused, Kaoru put on her shoes and headed out her door. Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs.

Walking into the small room, she glanced around.

Someone suddenly walked into her line of vision, and she immediately froze into place.

The man held out pale arms, making it seem like he wanted a hug. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru shook her head, dazed. The man walked up to her and held her shoulders. "Hiya. Long time no see."

Kaoru stared, still shocked, at the tall man. "E-Enishi?"

**Huffah!**

**:3 Please review. Reviewreviewreview. Fjks;afjds;ajfsd;a**

**Go nuts, for all I care!**


End file.
